This application is based on and claims the priority of European Application No. 99122646.5 filed Nov. 13, 1999 and European Application No. 99109683.5 filed May 17, 1999, the entire contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to an ironing board cover set which includes an ironing board outer cover and a pad beneath the ironing board outer cover. This invention also relates to an ironing board top with such an ironing board cover set, and to an ironing board using such an ironing board cover set.
Ironing clothes with a hot iron on a padded table is an age old work method. It is among the most unpleasant household tasks, since for the most part it is done while standing, and manipulating the iron is tiring. To improve this situation, major efforts have been made both in terms of the iron and in terms of the ironing boards. For instance, irons have now been made substantially lighter in weight and are equipped with steam generators, to reduce the requisite ironing pressure on the items to be ironed.
To improve the sliding performance of irons, the irons have been equipped with various bottom or soleplate surfaces. European Patent Disclosure EP 0 378 229 A1 discloses an ironing board cover with improved sliding for the iron, a portion of whose surface is coated with a silicone elastomer, from which the soleplate of the iron picks up particles as it slides over them and thus improves the sliding performance of the iron. Disadvantages of this ironing board cover are that the lubricant coating is effective for only a limited time until it wears down, that the ironing board cover must not be washed, and finally that it is uncertain whether harmful vapors may be produced if the ironing board cover is not used completely correctly. The instructions for use by one vendor, for instance, say that the ironing board cover before its first use should be ironed while dry with a hot iron for about two to three minutes, during which time the room must be well ventilated.
The object of the present invention is to provide an easily manipulated ironing board with a textile ironing board outer cover which provides improved sliding for the iron, whose sliding improvement effect remains constant over the life of the ironing board cover, which can be cared for in the normal way (that is, the ironing board cover is washable), and wherein no coatings whatever that contain plastics, from which vapors could escape if they are excessively heated, are used. Such an ironing board cover makes enhanced ironing performance possible.
According to the present invention, the above object is attained in that a vapor or steam barrier is provided between the ironing board outer cover and the pad. The vapor or steam barrier, which can also be called a vapor barrier layer, prevents the passage of steam to the bottom, so that a vapor cushion or warm-air cushion builds up that significantly enhances the sliding performance of the iron. The sliding effect of the iron is improved considerably.
The best result is obtained if the passage of steam through the board is prevented entirely, or in other words if a vapor seal is provided. The effect of sliding improvement according to the invention remains constant over the life of the ironing board cover. The ironing board cover of the present invention can be cared for normally, that is, it is washable. Moreover, it is possible to dispense with any coating with plastics, from which vapors could possibly escape in the event of excessive heating.
The design of the previously known ironing boards is marked by an expanded metal or perforated plate, on which padding rests that in turn is covered by the actual ironing board outer cover. One such version is shown, for example, in British Patent No. 1,017,572. This design is always justified in advertising by the statement that this kind of design allows the moisture produced during ironing, whether by the steam iron or by the residual moisture in the laundry, can escape toward the bottom. It appears that this statement has always been accepted without testing it. The present invention is based on the surprising recognition that the problem of dampness of an ironing board cover is in fact nonexistent, and that there is no actual necessity for removing dampness toward the bottom. Surprisingly, it has been demonstrated that, in accordance with the present invention, prevention of the passage of vapor to below leads to the production of a vapor cushion or warm air cushion that significantly enhances the sliding performance of the iron. According to the present invention, this improvement in the sliding effect is attained using a simple construction. Previously, such an effect was achieved only by complicated and expensive ironing board constructions where air is mechanically blown in through the ironing surface. The present invention achieves the improved sliding effect without the negative effect of the prior art constructions wherein the item being ironed is cooled down severely due to the blown-in air.
Preferably, the vapor barrier or vapor barrier layer of the present invention comprises an absolute steam barrier. However, a permeable membrane wherein the passage of steam therethrough is greatly slowed can be used. Such a suitable permeable material is GORTEX(trademark). However, it can also comprise a film, and both plastic and aluminum films can be employed.
The vapor barrier or vapor barrier layer is preferably applied as a lining to the pad. This simplifies its manufacture. However the vapor barrier can also be applied as a lining to the underside of the ironing board outer cover, which again simplifies its manufacture.
In a further advantageous refinement, the vapor barrier or vapor barrier layer is placed between the ironing board outer cover and the pad.
It is also advantageous if the ironing board cover set is provided with a heat-reflective layer. This improves the effectiveness of the warm-air cushion.
The ironing board top can be an expanded metal plate or perforated plate, of the kind already known per se.
The present invention also relates to an ironing board having an ironing board cover set according to the invention and/or an ironing board top having an ironing board cover set according to the invention. The ironing board preferably has a collapsible base.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention will be described in detail below in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.